


For the rest of our lives

by sunsethue



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsethue/pseuds/sunsethue
Summary: For a chunk of his life, Baekhyun was dead set on going to this epic road trip. The last thing Baekhyun expected to find was the person he will love for a long, long time.





	For the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for sseulli in PerfectedArt Fic Fest.

Baekhyun had dreamt of going on an epic cross country road trip since his freshman year in UCLA. His older brother, Baekbeom, has done it before and has regaled Baekhyun with amazing stories and adventures that he and his friends experienced during their month-long trip.

Since then, Baekhyun had been carefully planning what routes he wants to take and what places he wants to see after graduation.

When he and Kyungsoo began dating in their third year in university, his boyfriend automatically became included in this planned epic road trip.

The only problem was Baekhyun didn’t expect for him and Kyungsoo to break up three weeks before his graduation.

The break up was so unexpected. Kyungsoo left him with nothing but cold words.

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun laughed at how clichéd his last words are.

“You should’ve at least prepared a better reason, Soo,” Baekhyun replied.

“But it’s the truth, Baek. I don’t want to lie to you. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s my fault for falling out of love.”

“That’s the problem. You are too honest. This feels so much worse, knowing I didn’t do anything wrong but I still lost you.”

Kyungsoo cried harder than him on the night of their break up. It’s the only thing that comforts Baekhyun somehow.

But when he saw at the map of the United States pinned on his wall with the planned route he and Kyungsoo made before, his heart broke once again.

“Maybe I should just forget about this too,” he tells his roommate and best friend Jongdae, while slowly removing the tacks and pictures pinned on the map. It’s been a week after the break up and Jongdae has spent everyday comforting him even if it meant missing his dates with his own boyfriend. Baekhyun was not openly moping, but it was easy to see that he was hurting and had somehow become anti-social, refusing to go out unless it’s to attend his classes. Good thing it’s graduation season and he finished all his school requirements a month ago.

“No,” Jongdae argues, stopping Baekhyun’s hands. “I think you should push through with your plan. You’ve been dreaming of doing this even before Kyungsoo came along, right? This is still all yours and maybe this is just what you need.”

Baekhyun ponders on his friend’s advice. The road trip will really help distract him from the pain of the break up.

His brother shares the same sentiment.

“You’ve been together with Kyungsoo for a long time so it’s easy to forget that there is a ‘you’ outside of the relationship. Maybe seeing more of the world would help you heal faster,” Baekbeom says.

Baekhyun whines a bit how he does want to push through with his plan but doesn’t know how to do it now because the car that they were supposed to initially use was Kyungsoo’s.

“It’s not just the car. I have no one to invite too. It’s so last minute and everyone else has plans already so there’s no one to drag on a month long trip,” Baekhyun adds.

“I can lend you the car,” Baekbeom says. “But I can’t go with you. Though, a solo road trip sounds okay too, right?”

Nevada

And that’s how he finds himself on the road in his brother’s trusted Honda Odyssey. His brother guaranteed him a comfortable travel in the black minivan and the spacey car also allows him to bring Camilla, his beloved acoustic guitar, with him. If it was Kyungsoo’s Volkswagen, Camilla would not be able to join the trip. Maybe this is not so bad after all.

Baekhyun sets out on a Saturday, the day after his graduation. He expects the roads to be more congested since it’s the weekend but he’s in no rush anyway.

It took Baekhyun more than four hours to reach Las Vegas. A beautiful dusk welcomed him into one of the liveliest places in the world.

Checking his itinerary, he’s supposed to check in a hotel – one of the few stops where he’s pampering himself – and do sightseeing in the casinos.

Baekbeom said before that this is the place where he and his friends tested their teamwork. But since Baekhyun is alone, he thinks it’s the best place to test his luck.

The only problem is, Baekhyun has zero idea what happens in casinos. It made him miss Kyungsoo’s presence more because even if he’s sure his ex doesn’t gamble too, at least they could be lost together.

So Baekhyun satisfies himself with sight seeing.

Las Vegas was so alive and pulsating with energy. He feels revived and a bit daring.

He decides to try some penny slots, which he thinks is the safest since he’s not there to gamble anyway.

The last thing Baekhyun expected was for a stranger to sit next to him even before he gets to try the machine.

“Do you know how to use this?” an excited voice speaks up. Baekhyun glanced at the stranger and was surprised to see a handsome boy smiling at him.

“Ah… no…” Baekhyun says, slowly getting up. He’s not that paranoid but this is Vegas and he’s alone.

“Hey, why are you leaving?” the other boy asks, following Baekhyun as he walks away.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says. “I don’t know you and I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Ouch,” the boy says, pouting a bit. “I guess I understand the apprehension. But I just really wanted to try the slot machine too and I was wondering if we can learn together. I’d look stupid to try it on my own.”

Baekhyun stopped from walking. He feels the same way. And maybe there’s no harm from trying the games with this guy? Just a few minutes then he can walk away from him?

“Okay, let’s try one,” he says and the stranger smiles brightly.

“I’m Jongin Kim,” the boy says. “I’m legal, turned 23 this year. If you need to see my ID or facebook I can show it?”

“No need,” Baekhyun says. “But that’s dangerous too, flaunting your identity like that. What if I’m a bad person?”

“Well, you can give me your name and age first now so I know you’re not a bad person?”  
Baekhyun laughs, then extends his hand to the younger boy.

“I’m Baekhyun. Baekhyun Byun, 25, older than you.”

“Nice name,” Jongin says, winking. Baekhyun tries not to blush – or feel irritated.

They walk to the one of the penny slots and it took a bit of fumbling and observing people next to them. They play a few spins, laughing at how unlucky they are and not hitting anything right.

After a while, Baekhyun’s stomach grumbles. He realized he still hadn’t eaten dinner.

“Want to grab a bite?” Jongin asks.

Baekhyun nods and Jongin leads the way to street full of restaurants.

They exchange stories while scouting for a place to eat. Baekhyun learns Jongin arrived in Las Vegas two nights ago with friends but they went back home this morning and Jongin decided to stay a few more nights.

Baekhyun doesn’t offer his story, opting to just react to Jongin’s.

Suddenly they heard a loud bell.

“First ten people to line up here get free unlimited burgers, fries, and drinks the whole night,” a huge man suddenly shouts.

Jongin suddenly pulls Baekhyun into the line and they manage to be the fifth and sixth person to line up, earning them a free meal that night.

They ate their meal in high spirits, and Baekhyun felt more comfortable with Jongin now. The younger boy was very charming, somewhat innocent, and had a lot of stories to tell. Sometimes Baekhyun thinks Jongin’s hitting on him but he’s not too sure because the boy is so smooth.

When they went separate ways later that night, Jongin shakes his hand again.

“Thanks for being my lucky charm tonight, Baekhyun.”

“But we lost in the slot machines?”

“Still, we had fun, ate a delicious meal for free, and I really had a great time,” Jongin says, his sincere smile not fading. And this time, Baekhyun did blush.

*  
The next day, Baekhyun decides to avoid the casinos and game areas. He decides on touring the museums and other tourist spots. He doesn’t meet Jongin again but Baekhyun can’t help but think about him every now and then. They didn’t exchange contact numbers and maybe that’s for the best. Baekhyun is going on a solo trip anyway, he’s leaving in a few hours.

His second day in Las Vegas was spent more quietly than his first night but he’s all good with that.

*

It wasn’t until Baekhyun reached the borders of California and Nevada that he meets Jongin again.

What surprised him though is that Jongin was standing on the roadside and doing a gesture that is asking for a ride.

Baekhyun stops beside him and Jongin smiled widely when he recognized him.

“I knew it,” Jongin says. “You really are my lucky charm.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrow, and then glanced behind Jongin.

“Did your car break down?”

“Yeah, I’ve been here for two hours now and the car rental company still hasn’t arrived. No good soul would let me hitch hike too. I’m so happy you came along.”

“What makes you think I’ll give you a ride? I don’t know you and I’m actually going on the opposite direction from where you want to go.”

“Do you know where I was planning to go?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be heading back to Vegas and get another rented car or something?”

“Actually, no. The broken car made me realize I’m not suited to travel alone. So maybe you can let me ride with you?”

“I guess I can give you a ride to Arizona if you’re heading there now.”

“Do you live in Arizona?”

“No. I’m from Los Angeles.”

“What will you do in Arizona?”

“Just some sight seeing. I have three days allotted there.”

“Oh! You’re on a road trip or something. Where is your ending point?”

“New York. Then I’m heading all the way back again to L.A.”

“Then can I hitch a ride to Washington D.C.?”

“What?!”

“My parents live there and that’s where I was actually planning to go.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do that. I plan to travel on a very leisured pace.”

“Then I’ll travel on a very leisured pace too. Come on now, we became sort-of-friends, sort-of-partners last night right? Let me travel with you, please.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what made him say yes. Maybe it was the memory of his adventure with Jongin last night that stopped him from turning back and just heading home. Maybe it’s the way Jongin asked, all pouty and puppy-eyed. Or maybe it’s the promise of just having a company across the country. Maybe it’s all three, and he hopes he made the right decision in letting a strange hitchhike with him in his dream cross-country trip.

Arizona

Baekhyun’s plans in Arizona are widely different from his plans in Las Vegas, and he doesn’t know how to fit in Jongin in his itinerary.

“You’re going to regret hitching a ride with me,” he tells the younger boy as they hike to the camping grounds.

“I didn’t know you were planning to camp!” Jongin shouts with frustration. He wipes his sweat on the forehead and pouts in a way Baekhyun finds funny.

“Well, you can just find another ride? You don’t have to go through this with me.”

Jongin shakes his head. “No, I’m sticking with you until the end of this trip. And we are sharing one tent.”

They argued about getting separate tents but Jongin insisted it’s a waste of resources and they should just share. Baekhyun got tired of arguing and just went with it.

Later, while they set up the tent and begin grilling their dinner, Baekhyun realized having Jongin around is a good thing. Having someone to constantly fuss about and talk to keeps him from over-thinking.

“So why are you doing this? Are you running away from something? Or someone?” Jongin asks after they had their meal and chilling. Stargazing in the middle of the desert is one of Baekhyun’s plans so he picked the desert view campground.

“No, not running away. I’m actually trying to find myself,” Baekhyun answers.

“Oh, something like a soul searching trip? Isn’t that scary?”

“What? Why would knowing yourself be scary?”

“It’s not the idea of getting to know your own self that’s scary. It’s realizing that you’ve been living your life wrongly that’s scary. What if that’s what you find after this trip, will you be able to drop everything?”

“It’s going to be hard in the beginning. But isn’t that better than living a lie your whole life?”

Jongin was silent. Then he smiled solemnly and says, “Yeah, you’re actually right.”

Jongin reached out to ruffle Baekhyun’s head and says, “Facing difficulties caused by changes and late realizations is infinitely much better than lying to yourself your whole life.”

Baekhyun was curious what Jongin agree with him but the taller boy’s solemn smile is the calmest, most lighthearted smile Baekhyun has seen in a while and he didn’t want to ruin it just right now.

He stood up and decided to bring Camilla out.

“Oh, I’ve been curious about that since the car ride. Are you a struggling musician?”

“Music is my passion and my art. It’s not a career path but I can’t live with it,” Baekhyun says strumming his guitar for a bit.

“Then will you sing for me?” Jongin asks.

Baekhyun is confident of his singing. His university days were mostly spent playing in gigs with his closest friends. But right now, playing for an audience of one makes him somewhat nervous.

Still, he kept strumming his guitar. He sings one of the songs he composed with his friend Chanyeol before. It’s been a long time since he last sang this but it’s perfect for the ambiance under the stars, in the middle of nowhere.

Jongin claps his hand enthusiastically when he released his last note.

“Wow, that was beautiful,” he says. “You sang so beautifully, Baekhyun.”

And for the second time since they first met, Baekhyun felt his cheeks blushing again.

New Mexico

After staying two nights and three days in Arizona, Baekhyun and Jongin rides to New Mexico infinitely closer than when they began traveling together. They fell into this comfortable friendship wherein they begin understanding each other’s body movements. They haven’t talked too much about personal details yet but Baekhyun feels safer having Jongin with him. They still bicker every now and then but Baekhyun thinks it only adds to the fun of the trip.

After the camping adventure, Baekhyun decides to go straight to the hotel he booked beforehand and get proper rest.

Unfortunately, the hotel had no spare room for Jongin.

Sighing, Baekhyun decides to just share room with Jongin.

“Why do you have a room accommodation for two though?” Jongin asks.

“I was supposed to take this trip with an ex. Some accommodations have been booked already before we broke up.”

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to share a bed with you?”

“Yeah, I guess. We’ve been driving together for weeks now and we’ve shared a tent anyway and you still haven’t killed me so I’m not worried anymore.”

“Is sharing a car and a tent same as sharing a bed?” Jongin asks naughtily.

“We’ll put a tower of pillows between us. You know what, if you don’t want to share the bed with me, you’re free to go and look for another hotel. I’m just extending my hospitality here.”

“And I’m eternally grateful, like what I always say,” Jongin says, laughing.

They spent the day scouting dining areas and sampling New Mexican cuisine. Baekhyun feels a bit melancholic, especially because it was Kyungsoo’s idea to stay a night in Santa Fe for the food.

“Why did you break up?” Jongin asks when he shared this.

“I actually don’t know?” Baekhyun answers. “I mean, I know he said it’s because he fell out of love and all that shit but I don’t exactly know what caused it.”

Jongin nods but offers no comfort. Instead he says, “At least he loved you once.”

Baekhyun was surprised. Jongin laughs and adds, “It’s still more depressing to love someone who would not love you back.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Baekhyun asks.

“Something like that,” Jongin says. “I feel in love with a friend who is straight. I had no chance with him since the beginning.”

“Is that the reason why you left home?”

Jongin laughs. “No, not really. Well, it’s part of the reason. There are too many reasons, to be honest.”

“Well, we have all night… and a few more weeks together. I’m willing to listen if you want to share?”

The younger boy laughs again and lightly pats Baekhyun on the head. It’s an action Jongin loves to do and at first Baekhyun felt offended for being treated like a puppy. But now, he thinks it’s meant to be affectionate.

“I came out to my parents on the same day I quit college. You can say I dropped too many bombs at the same time. I didn’t plan to do that. I didn’t even want to come out. But the pressure piled up to the point that I feel I’d go crazy if I say one more lie.”

“So how did your parents take it? Did they send you away?”

“No. I was actually surprised how understanding they are. They were more furious that I quit school but they allowed me to find what I want to do.”

“So after coming out to your parents, did you confess to your unrequited love?”

“Yes I did. Very stupidly. I just wanted to be honest but then I realized I only added burden to him. Junmyeon is straight and has a fiancée. He’s also my best friend. He received my confession and never judged me. But I felt I had to leave for a while, so we can keep our friendship.”

“Somehow, I understand you. I hope leaving helped you.”

“It did. It does. But I still don’t know what to do with my life now. No life plans… it makes me feel like a lost soul.”

This time its Baekhyun’s turn to pat Jongin on his head. “You’ll find that too, your life goal,” he says.

Later that night, they didn’t have to put a tower of pillows because the bed was spacious enough for them to have enough space between them.

Baekhyun can’t help but remember the way Jongin teased him this morning and how he opened up to him a few hours ago. His heart fluttered a bit and Baekhyun doesn’t like it.

Baekhyun groans a bit loudly and Jongin moved to face him.

“Are you okay?” the younger boy asks.

Baekhyun smiles nervously, not knowing how to answer. Jongin smiles back warmly and Baekhyun feels his cheek blush deeply. Good thing the lights are dim in their room already.

 

 

Texas

Leaving behind all their nostalgic feelings in New Mexico, Baekhyun and Jongin entered Texas with lighter hearts and more adventurous feelings.

Spending at least three nights there, they immersed themselves in the state’s history, culture, arts and of course, music. On their last night, they dared to do the famous pub tour.

Baekhyun doesn’t know Jongin’s drinking capacity. It turns out he’s better than him. A playful game of who can drink more resulted to a very drunk Baekhyun and Jongin. But Baekhyun’s not angry he lost. Jongin was a good drinking buddy and Baekhyun can’t remember the last time he felt this free, this honest with himself.

It was a blur when they got back to their hotel, this time to their respective rooms.

“I’m going to miss you tonight, Jonginnie,” Baekhyun hears himself say as he watches the younger open his door.

Jongin laughs, moves next to him, and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

“Don’t be too cute, Baekhyunee. Or else I’d fall for you.”

It’s like a dam of affection for Jongin opened in Baekhyun’s chest. He knows he’s blushing and he knows Jongin can see it but there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

Tennessee

In the couple of the weeks they have been traveling together, Baekhyun never felt uncomfortable with Jongin until after last night.

The drive to Tennessee is a bit long, and the tension can be felt in their car. When they made a pit stop to change shift in driving, Jongin cornered him.

“Are you angry that I kissed you last night?”

Baekhyun was surprised but shook his head fast. “No, I’m not.”

“It’s a bit uncomfortable for me now, but only because I keep thinking you regret it,” Baekhyun confesses. “But we don’t need to talk about it. Let’s just forget it.”

Jongin let out a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes then smiled. “Okay then.”

The drive continued to be weird but much better after they acknowledged the kiss happened.

When they got into Nashville, the mood became much better. This place is Baekhyun’s favorite destination because of the rich appreciation for music and the great hospitality of the people so he planned to stay here for a few days.

Jongin managed to share Baekhyun’s enthusiasm as they spent more time in Nashville. They immediately toured the galleries and cafés together. They fell back into their comfortable routine, and Jongin ended up becoming touchier in Baekhyun’s observations.

Baekhyun’s favorite part is the outdoor concerts. One night, Baekhyun even participated in a live performance. Jongin clapped the loudest for him.

They tried to avoid getting drunk again. But nightlife in Nashville is one they can’t avoid completely.

So they headed in a bar, but focused on dancing and less on drinking. Baekhyun was shocked how amazing Jongin is on the dance floor. His flirting game was top-notch too and Baekhyun was taken by surprise.

“You are such a huge flirt,” Baekhyun scoffs. “I bet you love all the attention they shower you as you charm your way around.”

“Not really. I was only focused on getting one person’s attention tonight,” Jongin says, flashing his sexy smirk that Baekhyun finds so irresistible.

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, surprised. “And who is that?” he asks, looking around the bar to check who might have stolen Jongin’s interest.

But before he realized it, Jongin’s hands were already holding his cheeks, forcing him to look only at him.

“Yours. I only want your attention, Baekhyun.” Jongin says.

“What? I don’t…”

“Ssh… I know you like me. Even if you deny it, your rosy cheeks can’t hide the truth from me.” Jongin’s voice sounded sober and very firm, like he is sure about this. Like he has thought about this for a while now. And it doesn’t make sense to Baekhyun.

Yet he can’t deny that what Jongin said is true. He likes Jongin. He finds him attractive and interesting. They share a special connection, an undeniable chemistry. Jongin’s presence makes him feel comforted and happy.

Jongin moved closer, so much nearer to Baekhyun. And before he knew it, they were kissing.

Jongin’s lips were desperate against Baekhyun’s, as if he can’t have enough of him. The bar is noisy but Baekhyun thinks he can hear their heartbeats beating so loudly and excitedly.

Jongin pulls Baekhyun lightly from the seat. Then he moves the older boy to straddle him, running his hands against his thighs.

“Baekhyun,” he says, his deep voice dripping with lust and desire. Jongin grinds his hips and Baekhyun can’t stop himself from reciprocating. He is too lost in the attraction, his whole focus in on how much he desires Jongin too. Their kisses are so hot Baekhyun feels like he’s going to go crazy soon.

“Let’s go home now,” Jongin lightly whispers before planting kisses on his neck. Baekhyun nods fast.

When they got back to the hotel, with their hands all over each other, they went straight to Jongin’s room. That was the only time it hits Baekhyun how wrong this all is.

“Jongin, we can’t do this,” he says, lightly pushing the younger boy.

“Why? I want you. You want me, too. Why can’t we have this?” Jongin asks, his voice pleading.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer; his mind is swirling with too many thoughts. He wants to push Jongin away but at the same time, he feels being this close to Jongin is such a liberating feeling.

Jongin moves them both closer to the bed and presses him down to the bed. He resumes kissing Baekhyun, engulfing him completely in passionate touches and grinding his pelvis down against the older boy.

Baekhyun moans and Jongin smiles.

“Tell me,” he says, kissing Baekhyun on his jaw and neck. “Do you really want us to stop?”

“Jongin…” Baekhyun replies as he entangles his fingers through the younger boy’s hair. “But we’ll talk about this later,” he says.

Jongin laughs lightly and kisses him again more passionately. They slowly undress each other, Jongin teasing Baekhyun just a bit by pecking kisses on his thighs as he removes his leather pants and boxers. Baekhyun has never felt this adored his whole life.

When they were both naked already, Baekhyun can’t help but admire Jongin’s beauty again. This is the second time he’s seen him naked and he can’t get enough of him. The room’s dim lights makes Jongin look more ethereal above him.

“Don’t drool,” Jongin jokes as he touches Baekhyun’s lips lightly. “You’re blushing again. Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. He can’t be gorgeous when Jongin is this beautiful.

“Okay, no more teasing,” Jongin breathes out. “I want to make love now.”

Jongin prepares Baekhyun so carefully, never stopping from kissing him everywhere as his fingers goes in and out of his ass, scissoring him open and touching his prostate repeatedly. From the long foreplay to the careful preparation, Baekhyun thinks it can’t get any better. But when Jongin thrusts so gracefully, so powerfully into him, Baekhyun realizes this is one night he will never forget his entire life.

“Oh god, you are so beautiful Baekhyun,” Jongin says, “You feel so good…”

This makes Baekhyun moan and reply by screaming Jongin’s name as the younger boy pounds into him faster.

“I’m close,” Baekhyun says, barely a whisper as his whole focus is on the way Jongin is making me feel.

“Cum for me,” Jongin says, looking straight into his eyes as he thrusts to him passionately.

And Baekhyun orgasms with a light scream. Jongin follows shortly, moaning the most seductive sound Baekhyun has heard his whole life.

Later, after they cleaned themselves and are lying next to each other with Jongin spooning on Baekhyun, Jongin kisses lightly on his head.

“I can hear you thinking,” Jongin says. “I like you so much, you have to believe that. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Let’s sleep now.”

Baekhyun nods, and closes his eyes. He can’t think straight now, anyway. Tomorrow, they’ll talk.

Virginia

They didn’t manage to talk about the change in their relationship because they had to drive to Virginia early in the morning.

But the ambiance in the car was not awkward like before. In fact, Jongin was more affectionate and Baekhyun is drowning in the attention.

Baekhyun is scared that maybe he really likes Jongin. Not just a crush. Definitely, not just a crush.

“We’re staying in my cousin’s house, is that okay?” Baekhyun asks, breaking his own thoughts.

“Sure,” Jongin says. “I don’t mind being introduced this soon to family,” he adds cheekily.

Baekhyun hits him on the head and Jongin pouts in response. Baekhyun doesn’t know if what they are doing is right but he’s not ready to fix it now. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be ready because Jongin is just too easy to love.

Baekhyun’s cousin turned out to be an owner of an animal shelter and Jongin is ecstatic.

They spent days helping in the shelter during the morning and walking down the beach at night. They haven’t talked about the status of their relationship yet but they remained affectionate and clingy to each other. The event in Nashville was never repeated though.

“I think I found my life plan now,” Jongin tells him one day, while they watch the sunset on the beach. “Working for your cousin’s shelter helped me realize it.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow and waits for Jongin to explain.

“I think I want to be a vet? No, I’m sure I want to do that now. I want to help animals and I want to be capable of healing them when they are sick.”

Baekhyun smiles widely. “I should’ve guessed that. You were fussing so much when Vivi got sick. He’s your favorite puppy in the shelter too.”

“No, he’s not. You’re my favorite puppy,” Jongin jokes as he puts his arm on Baekhyun, pulling him into a semi-hug.

Baekhyun feels intoxicated in Jongin’s smell and warmth, both too sweet and comfortable.

“Hey Jongin,” he begins. “We’re driving to Washington tomorrow and I’ll be dropping you off to your parents already. I think we should talk about… how we’ll end this,” he says with a gulp.

Jongin let’s go of the hug and looks at him with a serious face.

“Why do we need to end this…?” Jongin asks quietly.

“We have our own lives waiting for us separately,” Baekhyun answers. “And this… us… it’s possibly just a rebound from what we left behind right?”

“That is the most painful thing I’ve heard anyone say to me,” Jongin says. “Do you… do you not see me as part of your life after your road trip?”

“I’m sorry I can’t answer that,” Baekhyun answers honestly. “I don’t know how the two of us can actually make it work.”

“If you can’t see us making it work, then we really can’t make it work,” Jongin says, his voice turning very cold. “I may be a bit in love with you Baekhyun and I can see now it’s different for you.”

Washington

It’s scary just how important Jongin grew to be in Baekhyun’s life in the span of almost four weeks they were driving together.  
Jongin arrived so abruptly, like a whirlwind occupying every senses of Baekhyun. But he realized he cannot let go of Jongin that fast, that abrupt too. It’s too painful. And yes it’s true that he is not sure how they’ll make it work. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to try.

So Baekhyun became selfish for that one moment, right when he was about to drop Jongin to the bus stop to his house.

“Is this the part where we say good bye?” Jongin asks.

“Do you want to come with me to New York?” Baekhyun says at the same time.

Jongin looks at him with surprise.

“I may be a bit in love with you too. I just want to test the theory longer,” Baekhyun says, blushing harder than ever.

 

California, 5 months later

The last time Baekhyun and Jongin saw each other face to face was in New York, months ago. They decided to take the leap and get into a serious relationship. But they had to separate soon because Jongin’s family is waiting for him and Baekhyun needs to go back home.

That doesn’t mean they break up. They make the long distance relationship work, somehow.

But Baekhyun misses Jongin. He misses his handsome boyfriend so much. Maybe he misses him too much because Baekhyun’s hallucinating now and he can see Jongin is standing in the front door of his apartment.

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun screams.

“Chasing you,” Jongin says, with a wink. “Oh, and I just enrolled in UCLA for the incoming semester. I’m wondering if you have an extra bed in your apartment.”

Baekhyun laughs but still feels speechless.

“You don’t need an actual extra bed, too. I’m used to sharing with you anyway,” Jongin says before pulling Baekhyun into a kiss. Baekhyun can feel his heart beat so fast, his cheeks blush so hard, and his happiness spiking up to the skies. Jongin’s here. Jongin loves him and he’s here to stay.


End file.
